Teleconferencing systems allow people at different locations to meet and converse as if they were in the same room. For business applications, this is particularly beneficial in that it produces improved productivity and reduced travel time and cost. Teleconferencing systems are currently employed in such applications as business meetings, sales meetings, and technical information exchanges.
A generic teleconferencing apparatus provides a user with a corresponding bidirectional audio communication link with each of a plurality of external transceivers. The teleconferencing apparatus contains an audio output device, such as a speaker, capable of producing sound waves based upon audio signals received from the external transceivers. The teleconferencing apparatus further contains an audio input device, such as a microphone, capable of producing an audio signal from sound waves received thereby for transmission to the plurality of external transceivers.
Several teleconferencing systems are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,156 to Fabris et al. discloses an audio/video conferencing system which uses a touch sensitive screen for controlling video images generated from remotely-located cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,159 to Hayden et al. discloses an audio graphics conferencing arrangement which includes a computer interface for setting up and controlling interconnections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,872 to Pressman et al. discloses a teleconferencing system wherein a user at a station has control of selectively interconnecting with each other station.